


E is for: Emma Frost or Edward Cullen

by Zaphrina



Series: Darcy Lewis Crossover Madness [5]
Category: Thor (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Avengers vs X-men, F/F, F/M, Hulk cage doesn't stop diamond, Mutation, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Science Bros, Science Trio, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, coffee fix, edward sucks, f/f - Freeform, in captivity, post being taken in by the Avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2687528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaphrina/pseuds/Zaphrina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Avengers vs. X-Men happens, the Science Bros capture Emma Frost in a Hulk-proof cage.<br/>or<br/>Darcy goes to Forks, WA for recruiting purposes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Darcy + Emma Frost

     "Janey, where are Bruce and Tony?" Darcy drawled, having only just trekked up five sets of stairs (Tony needs to FIX THE ELEVATOR ASAP)  with many cups of scalding hot coffee to find that two thirds of the mad science trio were currently not present.

     "Um... Hold on," Darcy waited a bit impatiently for her boss' brain to switch from science to other relevant things, while gently handling the hot drinks and setting them on a semi-clean desk.

     "Jane." She snapped after a few minutes, and the scientist jumped out of her reverie.

     "Yes, Tony and Bruce are dealing with the new girl."

     "New girl?" Darcy prompted.

     "A refugee from some off-X-men dark group thing that I should have been listening about but there was so much going on in space that I wasn't able to fully concentrate. They had her in Hulk's cell, but she's been on good behavior and has been allowed to roam a little. You should bring them coffee." And in moments she was back to sciencing. With a sigh and a flick of her hair, Darcy plopped down Jane's two large coffees (black, three sugars) before taking the rest of her coffee parade back to the stairwell.

     "Now," she murmured to herself. "If I were a mad scientist thinking about studying mutants, which lab would I be in?" She walked up three sets of stairs before stopping at a landing and looking at the door. "Bruce wouldn't push, but Tony would. They would come to a happy medium and leave her in Hulk's floor but subject her to questioning." She smiled to herself and popped the door open with an eye-scanner (was this level that high-security?) and practically bounced over to her scientists, finally ready to rid herself of several pounds of hot liquid.

     "One medium chamomile with Splenda for Bruce," she sang and handed the aromatic drink to it's graciously smiling owner. "And two extra large coffees, one cream, no sugar, and a medium white-hot-chocolate for Tony," she placed his tray on his desk and surveyed the room. Three desks were cluttered with handwritten notes (Bruce's) and many more 3-D schematics and other odds and ends floating in the air like they were meant to be there. At Darcy's questioning look, Tony gestured at the holograms and it compacted into a very small blue screen, which he directed onto his laptop. The man was a genius, but very messy.

     "What's up, Tits?" He smirked and sipped at his coffee.

     "What have I told you about calling me Tits?" Darcy rolled her eyes at his antics.

     "That I could call you that as long as I let you call me Tin Man," he chuckled and she smirked.

     "Right as always, Tin Man. Bruce, Always lovely to see you," he nodded in response and tasted his drink. His pleasant smile let her know that he was appreciative of her gift.

    Darcy turned to the big, transparent box in the room (was that was they used when Hulk came out to play?) and eyed the girl inside. She was sitting cross-legged on the ground and examining her  hands. At a closer glance, Darcy could see she was turning her hands into diamond, and then back to flesh. (Yes, on her way up, Darcy asked JARVIS about her mutations.)

     "That's Emma." Tony answered her unasked question. At the sound of her name, the girl shot to her feet and came closer to where Darcy was still standing. 

     "Why is she in a cage?" Darcy asked, keeping eye contact with the beautiful woman in front of her.

     "She's powerful." Tony waved at her absentmindedly. Darcy scoffed and directed her next words at the woman in front of her.

     "Typical male: finds a powerful woman and locks her in an indestructible cage." Darcy was startled by Emma's sharp smile and watched, entranced, as she turned her hand to its diamond form and traced a circle in the glass chamber. She tapped it and it fell at Darcy's feet.

     "Tony she broke the cage!" Darcy said, warily eyeing the blonde mutant.

     "Impossible, Darcy, don't worry," Darcy quickly looked and saw that Bruce had left (with his tea) and Tony was immersed in his work.

     "I'm not going to hurt you, you don't have to worry about me," her voice was soft and smooth and Darcy shivered at her words. Words, that were printed along her inner left bicep. 

     "Tony, you locked my soulmate in a cage!" Darcy called and her only response was a non-committal grunt. Darcy shrugged. "It's nice to meet you." Against her better judgement, Darcy pressed the green button that was labelled 'OPEN,' and let Emma out.

     She glided through the doors and Darcy held out her hand to shake. "Darcy Lewis," she said with a smile, but Emma didn't take her hand.

     "Emma Frost," were her words before she crowded into Darcy's space and pressed her soft pink lips against Darcy's own plush red ones. 

     Darcy's immediate reaction was to thread her fingers into her soulmate's hair, being careful not to get caught in knots. Darcy knew how annoying it was to be making out and suddenly have someone accidentally rip out your hair. Annoying and awkward.

     Emma's immediate reaction was to firmly grip Darcy's hips and press herself even closer to Darcy's curves. She wasn't expecting to have such an emotional response when she met her soulmate, and couldn't stop the gasp that escaped her lips when Darcy nibbled on her plump lower lip.

     Tony's immediate reaction was to drop his pen and stare and gape like a fish out of water. Typical male.


	2. Darcy + Edward Cullen

     "Get your freaky girlfriend off of me," Darcy was lying on the ground with a teenage girl sprawled across her. She knew she'd fallen accidentally, but Tony forced her to go to Washington (NOT DC, Washington STATE AKA MIDDLE OF FUCK NOWHERE) and they didn't have a good coffee place for miles and Darcy was pissed.

     "Don't talk to her like that," he hauled the girl off of Darcy like she weighed nothing and Darcy pushed herself to her feet.

     "Seriously?" Darcy asked.

     "What's going on?" Came another voice from behind her.

     "This guy is my soulmate." She gestured to Sir Pale and Moody as she turned around to face Mister Muscles.

     "Edward? Wow... Didn't think you even had a soul, dude," he turned to her. "I'm Jacob. This is Edward and Bella," Darcy nodded.

     "I'm Darcy. I'm from New York and I'm just recruiting, I really didn't expect to find him here," she said to Jacob. He seemed like the only person in the room able to talk to her without brooding or glaring. Maybe they were just timid.

     "Recruiting?"

     "Yeah... I'm looking for a..." Darcy looked at the text Tony'd sent her. "Jasper Hale." She looked up. "You guys know him?"

     "Why?" Came the quiet voice of Edward, her soulmate.

     "I have a friend with a severe anger issue."

     "So do we," he gestured to Jacob.

     "I can show you a video if you want..."

\-- One Bruce-to-Hulk video later --

     "Still no."

     "Why am I mated to a prick?" Darcy murmured to herself.

     "I'll try to help your friend," came a southern drawl from the stairs ahead of her.

     "Thank you! Someone in this house has the manners to not be hostile around a stranger!" She exclaimed. "I'm Darcy," she held out her hand, but he cringed away.

     "Jasper Hale, at your service."

* * *

     "Tony, I met ' _Don't talk to her like that_ ," Darcy said as soon as she entered the tower with Jasper and his brother Emmett (he came for security measures.

     "Did you make sweet love under the moonlight?" Clint called from the ceiling.

     "He's in a committed relationship, and he's a prick," she replied, giving an apologetic shrug to his brothers. "Alright, Bruce and Tony are just up those stairs, nice to meet you," she shooed them away and called Clint down from the air vent he was occupying. When he dropped onto the floor she pulled him in for a kiss.

     "Sweet love under the moon, really?" she asked her boyfriend/lover. He shrugged.

     "Girls like romance. I'm not romantic."

     "I like a guy who will cook for me and have sex with me and give me multiple orgasms but also isn't a huge prick. You're that guy, Clint," she winked and sauntered off. "Want coffee?"

 


End file.
